


Arachnophobia

by xBreeButterflyx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pointless, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBreeButterflyx/pseuds/xBreeButterflyx
Summary: Alexander burst through the door, heaving as he skid to a stop at the foot of Magnus's bed. The warlock barely had time to process what had just happened before the Shadowhunter had urgently spit out a few words and was gone as quickly as he had came."Come here!" Alexander had panted out swiftly....or, Alec's biggest fear is finally unveiled.





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> So hey! I'm not dead. Literally cannot think of a valid excuse as to why I was gone for so long. But here is this little piece of fluffy Malec I have conjured up. Enjoy <3

Magnus had been mindlessly flicking sparks of magic across the room as he waited for his lover to return to the room when it all happened. Alexander burst through the door, heaving as he skid to a stop at the foot of Magnus's bed. The warlock barely had time to process what had just happened before the Shadowhunter had urgently spit out a few words and was gone as quickly as he had came.

"Come here!" Alexander had panted out swiftly.

Magnus, fearing the absolute worst, sprung to his feet and raced down the hallway in nothing but his neon purple boxer shorts. It was about three o'clock in the morning, and they had just finished another round of fantastic sex when Alec had went to the kitchen to grab them both something quick to eat after having thrown every last bit of their energy into this past round of love-making. Honestly, Magnus was fairly impressed that Alexander had the ability to walk after all of that, let alone run across the loft and back. He supposed he would have to fix that next time. But for now, all he could focus on was the heart-pounding fear and concern that was consuming his chest.

When he turned the corner to the kitchen entry way he ran right smack into Alec's bare back. He fell right on his ass and huffed out a frustrated breath. Alec whipped around, jerked him back to his feet, and pointed a trembling finger to the tile floor.

"By the angel, please get that thing away from me!" he cried out desperately. 

Magnus simply blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

On the floor, directly where Alexander's finger was pointing towards, was a decently large spider crawling across the floor.

Magnus was at a loss for words.

His Alexander was a strong, capable warrior. He took down demons almost as easily as breathing. He commanded the entire population of New York's Shadowhunters. He defied the Clave and everything his parents wished for him to become. His Alexander was the toughest, bravest, most badass Shadowhunter Magnus had ever met.

Apparently his Alexander was also deathly afraid of eight-legged creatures not even half the size of his foot. 

"Magnus!" Alec whined, snapping Magnus out of his head and back to the situation at hand. "Please kill it!"

Magnus tried so hard to bite back the amused grin that was threatening to appear on his face. He failed miserably. "Alexander, my darling, you kill demons for a living," he replied slowly, looking up into the wide, terrified orbs of his boyfriend with a slight raise of his eyebrow. 

Alec threw his hands out in front of himself in exasperation. "So?!" 

The warlock couldn't help but chuckle and wrap his arms tight around the man in front of him. "I love you, you know that?" he mumbled into the runed skin of Alec's throat.

The Shadowhunter only groaned. "Mags, I love you too. But I swear to Raziel if you do not kill this damn thing I will never set foot in this loft ever again!"

Magnus threw his head back and laughed. God this boy was going to be the death of him. With a flourish of his palm, his magic disintegrated the spider where it stood. Nothing but a small dusting of ashes was left behind in its wake.

He placed his palm over his boyfriend's pounding heart and kissed his chin. "Baby, why am I just now finding out about this?"

Now that Alec's mind wasn't focused on killing the spider anymore, he realized what he had just done. With an embarrassed groan and a tinge of red on his cheeks, he buried his face into Magnus's messy post-coital hair. He began to mumble undecipherable words as he clung tightly to the warlock.

Magnus only huffed out a small laugh. "Alexander, angel, I can't understand you when you speak into my hair."

Alec took a steeling breath and pulled back slightly from where his face had been buried. It wasn't anywhere close enough for Magnus to see his face, but it was a good start nonetheless. "Finding out about what?" 

"About your fear of harmless little insects," Magnus teased, leaning back and ruffling his boyfriend's hair. God this man was so adorable.   
Alec huffed indignantly. "They are not harmless, okay? And it's not all insects. Just spiders. They give me the creeps."

"You slay demons for a living, sweet pea."

A lock of hair flew up and out of Alec's angelic face as he huffed out another breath. "And I would rather take on a hoard of Ravener demons by myself with an icepick than see another one of those things."

And Magnus thought he was the dramatic one of the relationship. He couldn't help but smile though. His Alexander was still, after all these months, full of surprises. His heart swelled with pure, unhinged love for the precious young Shadowhunter before him.

He leaned in and kissed his swollen lips. "I love you, Alexander."

Alec's eyes lit up in the dim glow of the stove light, never failing to take the warlock's breath away. "I love you too, Magnus," he murmured softly, as if it was a confession so deep that it was to only be reserved for the one it was meant for. 

They giggled like schoolchildren as they practically bolted back to the bedroom, slamming the door shut with a bang louder than necessary. The bed almost broke a few times, and the crackle of Magnus's magic almost busted every single lightbulb in the loft, but neither man cared much. The sunlight was gradually beginning to peep through the windows once they had finally exerted themselves and began to drift to sleep in the gentle embrace of their lover.


End file.
